


Hot Pink

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Off-World, Porn Battle, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV, using the prompts: hotel, keepsake, pink, pillow, cake, handcuffs, heart, suck</p>
<p>Fluffy pink porn ensues when Daniel has a failure to communicate with their alien hosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pink

It's hot. The alien sun bakes the cobbled streets and the pastel-washed buildings. For two people who just left Colorado in January, it's heaven.

The aliens seem to be pretty much human, from what Jack can see, but they're so _pink_. Do they just lack a good sunscreen? Or is their skin just as pink under their robes…which are mostly pink.

The wine they're offered is pink and sparkling and not-too-sweet. And potent. Whoa. A little nap seems like a good idea when their hosts suggest it. A bit of a siesta, in the heat of the afternoon, according to Daniel's translation.

The hotel room that Jack and Daniel find themselves escorted into seems to be all set for a _fi_ esta. Their escorts bow themselves out, smiling, making gestures with their hands.

Daniel's standing in the middle of the room with his mouth hanging open. Are his lips maybe pinker than usual? Maybe the wine has stained them a pinker hue? To match the pink spots in his cheeks?

"So," Jack says. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

Daniel blinks at him. His glasses reflect the pink of the walls. Or maybe the ceiling. Or possibly the carpeting.

Jack takes off his cap and feels his hair stir in the breeze of the rapidly rotating ceiling fan. "I realize that pink is their thing, so to speak." There's a bottle of the sparkly wine in an ice bucket. The fluted glasses sitting beside it have pink ribbons tied around their stems. Jack looks at Daniel. He's still doing the open-mouthed, blinking thing. Jack shrugs and fills the wine glasses. He places one in Daniel's hand as he moves past him toward the bed.

There's a tray of dainty pink-iced cakes on the bedside table.

The pillows on the bed are pink. Satiny. Heart-shaped.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

Jack points at him with the hand that isn't holding the wine glass. "This is the honeymoon suite."

Daniel lifts his glass and drains it halfway. "I think there might have been some sort of miscommunication."

"Really?" Jack sets down his wine and throws himself onto the bed, hands behind his head.

His reflection looks down on him from the mirror above the bed.

"I think I know where I went wrong," Daniel says thoughtfully.

"Wrong, schmong," Jack says airily. "Do you suppose there's some kind of aphrodisiac in the cake?"

Daniel finishes the rest of his wine in a gulp. "Were you planning on finding out?"

"Who, me?"

Daniel comes nearer, sets down his empty glass, picks up a cake and swallows it in two bites. His lips are really, really pink. "Were you planning on taking your boots off? It would be terrible to get the bed all dirty." 

"Depends on your definition of 'dirty'." Jack pushes up from the bed and starts undressing. When he straightens up from taking off his trousers, Daniel's drunk half of Jack's wine. "Hey!"

"There's more." Daniel holds the glass to Jack's lips and tilts it.

Jack swallows. Whoa. Good stuff. "Hey, are my lips pink?"

Daniel frowns. "No. Well, maybe." He waves a hand in the air. "Who can tell for sure in here?"

"Yours look like you have lipstick on," Jack says, and his dick gives a twitch.

Daniel flushes, adding even more pink to the general pinkness of the room.

"I think we've found a kink," Jack says, brows raised.

"There could be something there to explore," Daniel admits.

"Why don't you explore getting naked?" Jack sits down, picks up a cake and bites into it. It's good. But he knows something that tastes even better, and it's a nice healthy pink as it springs free from Daniel's boxers. "We should feed each other," he says hoarsely.

Daniel looks over at the cakes, then notices where Jack's attentions actually lie. "Yes," he agrees quickly. "We should do that."

Jack moves over on the bed, making room for Daniel to stretch out beside him, head-to-toe and face-to-dick. Jack watches himself disappearing between pillow-y pink lips with a shiver. Blue eyes, with widely dilated pupils (maybe there was something in the cupcakes after all), remind him that sixty-nine is not a spectator sport, and he swallows Daniel's cock as though it were candy-coated and he was jonesing for sugar.

Instead, Jack gets the usual salty tang, and the underlying scent of the soap in the base showers, and the familiar bitterness of Daniel's pre-come, and it's all good, all as it should be. He closes his eyes, applies his tongue, and sucks like a vacuum cleaner. Sixty-nine isn't a race or a contest, either, but Jack knows he tends to lose track of what he's supposed to be doing along about the point that Daniel inevitably pulls off his cock and starts doing wonderful things to his balls. So it behooves him, heh-heh, to act like a Hoover and get Daniel as far along as he can _while_ he can, oh, and there he goes!

Daniel's lips are…well, kissing surely isn't the right word. It's so inadequate. Daniel's cock falls from Jack's mouth. And there's tonguing, warm and rough, and Jack's tongue plants to the roof of his mouth, where it does Daniel no good at all, but still, Daniel always does this, so he must not mind being neglected. Orally neglected, anyway, because Jack scrabbles with his hands to grip and stroke and pinch and pump…and then Daniel takes Jack back into his mouth and Jack comes like he always does. As in, like a freight train. After Daniel swallows, he fumbles his own dick into Jack's slack open mouth, and jerks himself off.

When the first drops of semen hit his tongue, Jack closes his lips around Daniel and swallows everything he's given.

~~~~

With a herculean effort, Daniel flip-flops around in the bed and sags into Jack's arms. After about thirty seconds they come to the mutual conclusion that it's too hot for cuddling. Daniel moves a few inches away and reaches for a pillow. "What?"

"What?" Jack replies drowsily.

Daniel snickers. "Look what I found."

Jack opens one eye. Dangling from Daniel's hand is a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. Pink, naturally. "Damn. Why'd they hide those?"

Daniel's continued snickering is the last thing Jack hears as he drifts off.

~~~~

A tolling bell wakens them. End of siesta, presumably? They wash, they dress, they assemble their belongings.

Jack hunts until he finds the fuzzy handcuffs under Daniel's side of the bed. He slips them into his backpack.

"You're kidding," Daniel says.

Jack smirks. "Keepsake."

A strange look comes over Daniel's face.

"What?"

"Oh," Daniel says, "I was just thinking that maybe somehow the handcuffs would go with the lipstick…" He bites lips that are no pinker than usual. 

Jack exhales and puts a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Hold that thought."


End file.
